


A Day in the Life of Nick Carter

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-26
Updated: 2002-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally ordinary day in the life of Nick Carter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Nick Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhonda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhonda).



> **Beta:** Credits to the lovely Gray - all mistakes left are totally mine!  
>  **Dedication:** To Rhonda, for the awesome stories she writes, the wonderful ego-stroking her feedback provides me with - and for being such a great friend! ;)

~8.00 am~

Nick groaned and turned onto his stomach, twisting the sheets even more around and burying his head in the pillow. He did not want to wake up - he'd been dreaming so wonderfully about kisses and laughter and sunshine. But his feet were poking out of the tangled sheet and the air from the open window - left open to let in the sea breeze - chilled him uncomfortably. Plus, he knew he had to get up because they had to get the boats ready for the race next weekend.

The phone chose that moment to ring, forcing Nick to open his eyes and grope with one hand for the receiver. "Hello", he grumbled ungraciously, knowing that only someone with a death wish or an incredibly important message would dare to call at this time of day.

The voice on the other side was annoyingly cheerful: "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Carter!"

"Rhonda, don't you know better than to call so early? And haven't I told you at least half a million times to call me Nick?"

Giggling was to be heard and Rhonda answered, sounding totally undaunted by Nick's gruffness: "I know - but I figured it was the best way to get your attention..."

Nick sighed loudly and sat up, the sound belying the smile on his face. "Okay, you have it - what is so damn important that it couldn't wait until we see each other at the dock?"

Rhonda, who was in charge of the PR for Nick's race team, giggled again, a sound Nick found impossible to resist. "I have a message for you - from Mr. Littrell, umm, I mean Brian."

"Why would Bri give you a message for me? He could just have called me instead..." Nick said, not able to keep a tiny whine from creeping into his voice.

"Well, I have no idea", Rhonda answered in a tone that said clearly that she did have an idea but wouldn't tell, "but he said not to call him at his house at all during the day, but to meet him for lunch at the beach at one."

She paused quickly before continuing: "You do know which beach he was talking about, don't you?" Before Nick could say anything she laughed: "If not, Brian said he'd skin you alive! So you better be there - and dress nicely!"

Still laughing Rhonda hung up and Nick only heard the free tone. Shaking his head he decided not to try to make any sense of Brian's strange behavior - he'd see what his lover was up to soon enough.

Grinning slightly he got up and went to the bathroom. Being with Brian was a dream come true - it had taken them all of six years to get together, but ever since then their love had held strong. As he got into the shower Nick thought that that was probably mostly thanks to the fact that being with Brian never grew boring...

 

~10.30 am~

Standing at the wharf where his boats were kept, Nick dipped his head back and let the fresh breeze from the open sea blow onto his face. The sun was shining brightly and it was already quite warm, so Nick quickly stripped out of the light pullover he was wearing and leaned against the railing, enjoying the short break he had.

Remembering something he dug out his cell phone out of the deep pockets of his baggy pants. Pressing a button on the speed dial he waited for the person he was calling to pick up while watching a sea gull dive for fish.

Finally someone answered the phone and Nick said with a grin on his face: "Am I interrupting something, D?" Howie always answered his phone right away, when it was on - except when he was, well, distracted... "Is AJ by any chance with you?" Nick chuckled and waited for Howie to get his wits together.

Howie sounded a bit out of breath but in good cheer when he finally answered: "The answer is yes in both cases, Nick... But you're forgiven. So, how are you? Haven't heard from you in some time - the races and Brian keeping you busy?" He laughed and Nick knew that he was not mad because Nick had been out of touch for a couple of weeks.

"Yeah, well - me and Bri took a short trip to the Bermudas, just to chill a bit, write some songs and just be ourselves for a while..." He smiled as his mind was cast back to the wonderful week they had spent there ... Swimming in the sea, lying on the beach, sitting at a fire at night, watching the stars - and hours and hours of sweet love making.

Howie interrupted his train of thought: "I get you, man... As much as I like Sarah, sometimes it's nice when it's just the two of us, with no outside interference..."

His voice sounded a bit wistful and Nick understood completely what he was talking about. But before their conversation could take a depressing turn there was suddenly movement to be heard on the other side. Nick recognized AJ's familiar voice talking to Howie in that tender tone of voice he rarely used in front of anyone else.

Howie was laughing again, when he turned his attention back on Nick, who had waited patiently, stepping out of his sandals to let his bare feet hang into the refreshingly cool water. "Sorry for that, Nick - it's good to hear that you're doing fine and we'll see you next week in the studio, right?" Then Howie seemed to remember something: "Hey, today's the day, isn't it? Brian's been talking about nothing else lately!"

Before Nick could ask what the hell he was talking about, it was suddenly AJ on the other side: "Sorry, junior - but we're pretty busy here right now... Thanks for calling and see you next week!"

Nick heard Howie protest laughingly in the background and hardly managed to get in a "Yeah, see you then!" before AJ had simply hung up on him. Nick shook his head and grinned - it was always the same with him! "Nice talking to you, too, Aje..." he said into the dead phone before getting up to rejoin his team.

 

~1.00 pm~

Right on time Nick parked his car in the near empty parking lot near his and Brian's special beach. It had been here that they had kissed for the first time and they had begun to look at the half hidden stretch of sand as their own.

Nick followed the small path meandering around some rocks, between thickets and bushes to the top of the hill separating the beach from the road. When he stopped there he could already see the run down house that had been empty ever since Nick could remember and behind it, on the beach, he saw Brian waiting for him.

As always his breath hitched in his throat at the thought that this beautiful man was waiting for him and no one else, that Brian was really his, the same way that he was Brian's. Smiling he made his way down to the beach, where he now could see Brian had set a picnic blanket for two.

"Hey gorgeous!" were the first words out of Brian's mouth - his standard greeting whenever no one else was around. Nick felt himself start to grin - an involuntary response that he couldn't suppress and didn't particularly want to. Coming to a stop only inches before Brian he leaned down and brushed his lips against Brian's. "Hey sexy!" he whispered his standard response and flicked his tongue out to lick over Brian's half opened lips.

He felt him smile against his mouth and wrapped his arms around his lover, pushing his tongue inside Brian's willing mouth, only to be met by Brian's own tongue and to feel him slide his hands underneath Nick's shirt.  
They fit together perfectly and no words were needed as the kiss grew deeper and their bodies tried to merge into one.

Stumbling slightly Nick led Brian backwards to the blanket and they came to rest on top of it in a tangled heap of limbs. Brian moaned into Nick's mouth as Nick began to rock slowly against Brian's body, enjoying as always the stark contrast of hard muscles and soft skin.  
Sometimes it seemed as if Brian didn't have bones in his body, specially when he moulded himself against Nick's strong body until there was no room for a sheet of paper between them. Or when he was resting on top of Nick, a heavy and boneless heap, a weight Nick welcomed and craved.

But they were not at this point yet, although Nick had no doubt that they would reach it in the near future. He began to plant wet, open mouthed kisses along Brian's jaw, moving down to suck on his neck while his hands were busy popping open the buttons of Brian's blue shirt and stroking every bit of skin revealed.

Brian was similarly busy, his hands moving up Nick's back, caressing his spine and bunching his t-shirt up until Nick had to stop his ministrations to allow him to pull it over his head. He used the interruption to get rid of his pants and opened Brian's jeans so he could take them off as well.

In all the years that they had come to this beach they had not once gotten caught, so Nick smiled down at the flushed face of his lover and leaned down to take first one, then the other nipple between his teeth and tease them into hardness. Brian gasped and reciprocated by anchoring Nick to him with one leg and starting a seductive rhythm that soon had them both panting in between heated kisses.

Their hands were entwined over Brian's head and when they felt themselves come close their eyes locked. It was a sort of ritual with them - they always looked into each others eyes when they came, taking in the sight of their lover losing control.

Brian came first, arching underneath Nick, pushing up against him. "God, Nick!" he groaned and added: "Love you, love you so much!" That was all Nick needed to follow Brian over the edge and he screamed Brian's name, burying his face in the crook of his neck, waiting until they both had stopped trembling to answer: "I love you, too, Bri - so much it scares me sometimes!"

He felt Brian wrap his arms around him and rolled to his side so not his whole weight rested on the smaller man. Brian rested his head over Nick's heart the way he always did, because he said that the sound of Nick's beating heart reminded him of their love.

"So, why the whole set up with Rhonda?" Nick inquired after a while, remembering that he had to meet Aaron later this afternoon.

"Well...", Brian began, and Nick just knew that he was trying to stall.

"Uh-uhn, Bri-bear", he teased him with a smirk. "Tell me - and tell me soon, because I'm dying to know!"

Brian looked at him and Nick could almost hear him trying to figure out if the timing was right. They just knew each other too well, after so many years surprising each other had become a carefully planned task - but Brian enjoyed challenges and didn't mind going to a lot of trouble to see Nick's face light up. It was one of the reasons Nick loved him so much.

Obviously coming to the conclusion that he could just as well tell him, since Nick wouldn't stop badgering him, Brian sat up and prepared to answer, smiling widely in anticipation. Nick followed his lead and sat up himself, holding Brian's hand and looking at him expectantly. This was going to be good, he could tell!

"Well", Brian repeated, but this time continued: "I didn't want you to call me, because I got myself a new phone number."

Nick was confused. That was the big news? A new phone?

But Brian didn't give him time to say anything, but stood up, pulling Nick with him. "Actually I should say that I got us a new phone number - for our new house!" With that he pointed his free hand to the empty house behind them.

Nick needed some time to take Brian's surprise in - but when he did Brian was rewarded by a wide smile that split Nick's face from ear to ear. "You... you bought the house? For us?"

Brian nodded his head and grinned like a school boy. "Even better, Nick - I bought us the whole beach!"

When all Nick could do was stare at him with his mouth open Brian laughed, pulling Nick towards their new home, and Nick thought that he had never seen him look more beautiful.  
"The beach - the whole beach is ours? And you want us to live here - together?" Nick finally managed to squeeze out, his voice high in his own ears.

Until now Brian had always seemed reluctant to move in with Nick, saying that it would be too suspicious and that they still had time for that later, when it would not hurt their careers anymore. And now - now he wanted them to live in the empty house on the beach that had seen so many important milestones in their relationship!

Nick could hardly believe it - but when Brian opened the door to the house with his own key and showed him proudly through several empty but newly renovated rooms, Nick couldn't help but realize that it was really happening.

And when Brian had guided him through the whole house and stopped in the big kitchen with two glass doors facing the sea saying: "It's still empty, because I want us to choose the furniture together - and you're the creative one of the two of us anyway!" Nick could do nothing but hug the love of his life tightly, tears of joy escaping his squeezed shut eye lids.

 

~6.00 pm~

In the evening Nick stopped by at Kevin's place, having invited himself over to dinner. Kristen opened the door with a big smile on her face and pulled him into a hug. "Congrats, Nick - I heard you and Bri will finally make your own home sweet home!"

Nick couldn't suppress the wide grin that crept on his face and hugged Kev's wife tightly. "Yes, it seems like it..." he managed to get out, just as Kevin joined them.

"Hey, hands off my wife, Carter - you have your own waiting for you at home!" Kevin laughed in his deep voice and Nick was pulled into another bear hug. He relaxed into his 'older brother's' embrace - at first Kevin had been less than thrilled about their relationship. But he was so obviously happy that they were moving in together that it dispelled the last lingering doubts Nick might have had.

He finally pulled away and grinned impishly at Kevin: "Don't you let Bri hear you call him my 'wife' - I won't guarantee your life..."

Just then his cell phone rang and he answered it as they walked into the dining area.

"Hey Nicky boy!" the voice at the other end cackled and Nick sighed in exasperation.

"Fuck, McLean - do you have to keep calling me that?"

That got him one of AJ's characteristic manic laughs. "Sure do - because you fall for it every fucking time!"

Nick decided to just let it go - specially because he smelled wonderful things from the dishes on the table.

"You're lucky that I'm just about to eat Kris' delicious food or I'd come over and whip your ass! But why are you calling?"

"You wish you'd be so lucky, Nicky!" AJ laughed, "But I don't think D would appreciate the competition - and neither would your lovely house mate, also known as the one who refused to let you touch him for a whole week after a fight..."

Again Nick felt a grin split his face at the thought of Brian - his 'house mate'...

"How come everyone but me knew what Bri was planning for today?" he inquired curiously.

AJ laughed. "That comes from letting your lovely assistant Rhonda arrange things - she was almost as excited about it as Brian, so she spilled the goods when I saw her yesterday..."

Nick chuckled into the phone. "I can imagine - she's been our biggest supporter right from when she found out about us! But as much as I'd love to chat with you some more, McLean, I have a wonderful home cooked meal waiting for me..."

"Yeah yeah - I'll get to the point..." AJ lowered his voice and whispered conspiratorially: "I have my own delicious meal waiting - I'm thinking of something sweet and half Puerto Rican..." - Nick laughed - AJ was incorrigible! - "So yeah, anyway - I just wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and D a bit later to go clubbing?"

Nick didn't have to think twice before replying: "Sorry, not tonight... Me and Brian have to 'christen' our new house."

AJ cackled again: "Of course, how stupid of me! So then I'll see you another time - and don't break any of your new furniture, Nicky-boy!"

With one last mad laugh AJ hung up and Nick sat down, shaking his head at his friend's antics as he prepared to savor Kris' wonderful Southern cooking.

 

~10.00 pm~

Still feeling pretty full from dinner - Kris tended to spoil whatever poor starved Backstreet Boy found his way into her kitchen - Nick drove up to the empty parking lot near their beach, now really their beach, and made the familiar way over the hill.

He saw lights in the windows of their new home and almost of their own volition his feet began to walk faster, bringing him closer to where he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

The reason for this was awaiting him outside the kitchen on the veranda, sitting on their picnic blanket.

Brian smiled up at Nick and Nick felt his heart do the familiar looping. "Hey sweetie..." the soft Southern voice said, and light sparkled in Brian's blue eyes that had nothing to do with the candles he had lit.

Dropping to his knees Nick cradled his beloved's face in his hands and whispered "Honey, I'm home..." before kissing him softly, trying to convey his emotions in that one kiss.

The kiss went on and on as they both got lost in each other's arms. Brian was holding on to Nick's broader frame as if his life depended on it and Nick's hands were twisted in Brian's golden curls as their lips and tongues danced with one another.

Suddenly Nick was pushed onto his butt, a startled yelp escaping him. But before he could complain Brian straddled him, eyes glinting mischievously. Nick knew that look and it sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

He was not disappointed as Brian simply ripped his shirt in two, grinning at Nick's gasp before diving down to placing open mouthed kisses all over Nick's chest. When he reached his already hard nipples he bit down gently, causing Nick to moan and buck his hips up against Brian's own jean clad crotch.

The friction was delicious, but Brian scooted backwards, only stopping to pay special attention to Nick's hot spots. Soon he had reached the rim of Nick's pants and Nick couldn't help but beg breathlessly: "Oh, please, Bri..."

That earned him another grin, but Brian complied, opening Nick's fly and pushing his pants down together with his boxers. Blowing experimentally against Nick's cock Brian smirked as a senseless noise escaped his lover's throat.

Nick was in heaven - he loved it when Brian took control, it always succeeded in reducing him to a mass of raw nerves in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

Time had the strange habit of expanding or shrinking at will when they were making love - so to Nick it felt like hours as Brian only teased him with feathery strokes and hot breathes, leaving Nick trembling with want. Finally Brian's lips closed over his cock and Nick tangled his hands once more in Brian's hair, fighting hard to stay still but failing miserably as Brian did everything Nick liked best - sucking and licking with changing speed and strength so that Nick never quite knew what he'd do next.

Brian's hands were busy as well, roaming over Nick's chest, playing with his nipples, then moving down to cup his sacks and teasing his hole. All Nick could do was gasp and moan his lover's name, interupted by the occasional curse and calling to higher powers.

All too soon, or so it seemed to Nick, he couldn't hold back anymore and he came, straining to keep his eyes open to watch Brian swallow quickly before licking his lips seductively and crawling up Nick's body to kiss him deeply.

Nick felt Brian's erection poke demandingly into his abs and he cupped Brian's ass through his jeans, . Then he slipped his hands into the waistband and under the cloth of the boxers, loving to hear Brian moan into their kiss.

He broke their kiss to smile up into Brian's flushed face.

"Fuck me, lover..." he said, making his voice drop, knowing exactly the effect this had on the other man.

Brian groaned and it was only a matter of seconds until he was as naked as Nick, grinding his erection demandingly against Nick's own slowly hardening cock.

With an inviting smile Nick drew his knees up and presented himself to the man who owned him body and soul - he knew in this state Brian would not be able to resist.

"Fuck me, lover!" he repeated and put on his sexiest smirk, aware that this was all Brian needed now.

And he was right - without further ado Brian positioned himself at Nick's opening, hesitating only shortly before pushing inside.

"Fuck, Nick!" His eyes widened in surprise when he slipped in without problem and Nick grinned triumphantly.

"See, I'm not the only one who's good at surprises! As you can feel I came prepared to be fucked by my sexy house mate..."

Those were the last coherent words spoken by either of them as Brian began to set a fast pace, sliding out and slamming back in harder and harder, spiraling them both towards the edge quickly.

 

~12.00 am~

"I love you, Bri..." Nick tightened his grip on Brian's warm body.

They were lying on the floor of their bed room on the first floor, a room with a big balcony facing the sea and open glass doors that let in the moon and stars and the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach.

Two sleeping bags had been zipped together and they were now snuggled together, their bodies still relaxed and limp from their love making earlier.

"Love you, too!" Brian mumbled, his breath already slowing as he buried his face into the crook of Nick's neck, where it fit perfectly as they had discovered a long time ago. "I'm glad I decided to move in with you..."

Nick smiled happily and planted a soft kiss on Brian's temple. "Yeah, me too, love - me too!"

He looked up into the stars and saw a shooting star fall across the dark night sky. Without making a wish Nick contentedly closed his eyes.

He already had everything he could possibly wish for, right here in his arms.


End file.
